Tempting Fate
by Kitsune Of Darkness
Summary: Hikaru loves Kaoru, but is afraid to tell him.


**A/N: I've been working on this for a while, but I wasn't sure I was gonna post it. If anyone wants a sequel, message me. I know other writers share a lot before they let you read, but I don't have anything interesting to say.**

 **As always, enjoy!**

Hikaru knew they were meant for each other. He'd known since they were children that this boy was to be his and his alone.

Of course, he'd never brought this up with Kaoru, not sure how his brother would respond to his more than friendly advances. Hikaru lived in fear of his immoral crush finding out about his feelings.

"Hikaru?" A soft voice shook him from his thoughts and back into reality, which just so happened to be laying next to the cause of his desire on their shared bed. "Hey, are you okay?" Kaoru looked concerned for his twin's well being.

Hikaru just blinked up at him, confused. "Yeah, why?"

Kaoru cradled Hikaru's cheek in his hand, half in his lap in the "brotherly love" pose they do for the girls in the host club. "You look upset… Are you sure there isn't something you want to tell me?"

Hikaru snorted and pulled away, turning onto his side, facing away from his younger brother and towards the bedroom wall.

"Yeah, sorry… Guess I spaced out for a bit." He forced a laugh and closed his eyes, feigning sleep in the hopes of it actually taking over.

"Hikaru, tell me what's wrong. I can-"

"NO!" Hikaru sat up quickly, turning and yelling at his twin. After seeing the hurt look on Kaoru's face, Hikaru winced. "Kaoru, I'm fine. Can we please stop and go to sleep?" He flopped down onto his side again.

Kaoru opened and shut his mouth for a few moments, trying to get his vocal chords to function again, but it was all in vain. He rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into the cool blue pillow and wondered absentmindedly about the snappy attitude that was totally unlike his fun loving, gentle brother that refused to even let him be friends with people he didn't like. Kaoru just sighed softly and tried to sleep.

 **The next day after school:**

"Ne, Kao-chan, are you okay?" A little blond haired boy asked from his seat at a table in the host club room as Kaoru walked through the door looking downtrodden. "Want to have some cake with me?" He offered up a plate of chocolate frosted something to the desolate boy.

Kaoru met the beaming smile and outstretched arm with a small, uncertain grin. "No thanks, Honey-senpai. I've just got something weighing on my mind." He sat in the chair opposite the small lad, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Honey raised an eyebrow at the auburn haired teen in front of him. "Is it Hika-chan?" Kaoru's wide eyes and questioning glance told Honey all he needed to know. "Are you guys fighting or something? He's normally always by your side, so maybe he's trying to hide something from you, right, Takashi?"

Mori nodded and handed the lolita a stuffed pink bunny almost the same size as the boy. "Usa-chan says it's nap time." He watched as Honey clambered out of the chair and scampered away. "Don't forget to brush your teeth, Mitsukuni." Mori called out after him.

Kaoru let the fake smile fall from his lips as he dropped his head onto his arms, sighing as he thought of his twin, getting upset over last night's events all over again. Mori stared at him for a moment before going after Honey to make sure he brushed his teeth. Kaoru just sat in the same position, not even realizing that there were tears rolling down his cheeks as he let his mind drift back to what he could've done to make his favorite person angry with him, eventually deciding to do everything in his power to resolve whatever issues he'd caused.

A cool hand on his shoulder made Kaoru glance up through tear clouded amber eyes and into the concerned onyx of his onlooker.

"Kaoru, what happened?" Kyoya pulled a chair up next to the weeping ginger. "Where's HIkaru? Doesn't he usually deal with this?"

Kaoru sniffed, wiping his eyes and cheeks dry as he tried to put what had occurred into a sentence.

"H-he snapped at me a-and I d-don't know what I-I did a-and I feel s-so bad." Kaoru tried to quell the tears, but they just kept coming. Kyoya just patted his back and tried to remedy the situation with humor.

"You know, when Tamaki gets snappy, I like to break out the-"

"MOMMY! You can't tell the children of our personal life! What would the other parents think?!" Neither one of them had noticed their flamboyant friend enter the room, but he was there, wrapping his arms around himself theatrically, spotlight and all.

Kyoya rolled his eyes as Kaoru laughed at the odd pair. "Tamaki, shut up will you? We have a minor crisis on our hands, so unless you can help, kindly leave "Mommy" and Kaoru alone.

Tamaki waggled his golden eyebrows at Kyoya. "Isn't it Daddy's job to help Mommy with the kids? How could I leave-"

"Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya-senpai is right. We're trying to figure out what's wrong with Hikaru, so if you know anything, spill. If not, you know where the door is." Kaoru had a look of deadly seriousness mixed with mild amusement etched across his tear stained face.

Tamaki raised a wriggling eyebrow at his lover. "He didn't ask you about it too, Kyoya?" Kyoya shook his head and asked what the hell Tamaki was on about.

"Well, I really shouldn't say this, I mean, I promised I wouldn't…" Tamaki tried to stall.

"Say it or no sex for a month."

Tamaki visibly winced at the threat. "Alright, but mon cher, that seems a little harsh." Kyoya rolled his eyes again.

"Spit it out." Tamaki pouted.

"Hikaru came to me the other night after all the girls left and asked if he could talk to me about something important." Tamaki shot a glance at Kyoya timidly. "He asked me if it was normal to love his brother in a non-family way. He equated it to how I love Kyoya." Tamaki shifted his gaze to the floor and mumbled something unintelligibly under his breath.

"What was that?" Kyoya raised Tamaki's chin and forced him to look at Kaoru. "Look at who you're speaking to."

"H-he said he was in love with you, Kaoru." Tamaki straitened quickly and kissed Kyoya's cheek before starting to walk back out of the room. "I gotta get some things for drama. I'll see you later, mon cher." He waved over his shoulder at the duo and walked away.

Kaoru's jaw met the floor. _He loves me?! That's it?! Thank God!_

Kyoya shot Kaoru a questioning glance. "So I take it my work here is done?" Kaoru nodded, laughing maniacally as Kyoya took his leve.

Kaoru just sat back in his chair, shock still evident in his twisted grin. _That's all there is to it?! That bastard is gonna pay for worrying me so much!_ He rose from his chair, making his way to the door and out to his car, thinking of his day in a whole new light.

Kaoru entered the twin's shared bedroom and shut the door quietly behind him. He found Hikaru laying on his back on the unmade bed, staring up at himself on the ceiling mirror. Kaoru crawled up next to him, content with being close to his brother.

"Hey, Hikaru, do you still love me?" Hikaru turned to face his younger brother.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't-" He was cut off by a pair of clumsy lips attaching themselves to his in an almost desperate kiss.

When they broke apart, Hikaru stared wide eyed at his twin for a moment before launching an assault of his own.

 _So I was right._ Hikaru thought happily. _We were meant to be, I wasn't just tempting fate._


End file.
